gtatwitterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aubrey LeBeau
Character Aubrey LeBeau Also known as: * Bre * Agent LeBeau * Beau * Commander * Project Chernaya vdova Status: Alive Date of Birth: January 1st, 1990 Place of birth: Moscow, Russia Nationality: French, Russian Main affiliation: *Chad Bushell Enemies: * DGSE-Agents * Russian Government Job: * (Ex) DGSE Operative * (Ex) Russian Spy/Operative Handle: @AubreyBeauGTA Creation Date: October 2019 Aubrey LeBeau is a registered character. She was created in October of 2019. Biography Aubrey LeBeau (born January 1st, 1990) spent the majority of her life being raised in Russia. Due to both her parents belonging to Russian Intelligence Agencies, Aubrey ended up being registered in a KGB "training" program of sorts known as the Red Room. Aubrey first took part in the program at the age of 7. Throughout this part of the program, Aubrey mastered martial arts and acrobatics, learned fluent English and German, and began learning how to use a weapon. This portion of the program lasted 5 years. She was given the code name “Project Chernaya Vdova”. At the age of 12, Aubrey’s parents were killed in the line of a duty. Internally, Aubrey was devastated but her teachers trained her not to show emotions so she didn’t. Aubrey proceeded to go through more training until the age of 17 when she was deemed “fit” to go into the line of duty. Aubrey went on dozens of black ops missions for the Russian Government all the while each and every bit of information about her and her family was kept extremely classified. Eventually, the Russian Government deemed Aubrey to be their greatest success as they had successfully created one of the best assassins in history. At the age of 25, Aubrey learned that her father wasn’t actually a native Russian but rather a French DGSE Spy placed into the Russian Government. With this knowledge she ransacked her parents abandoned home and found a hidden safe detailing all the information that her father had garnered. Appalled, she escaped Russia and traversed to France where she handed over this information and was able to prove to the French Government that she was in fact who she claimed to be. The French welcomed her with open arms and she later became a top agent at the DGSE and carried out various black op missions. Personality Aubrey is a mentally and emotionally scarred cold blooded killer. She kills without question, thought or remorse and lacked a moral compass however, she has lately started to reflect back on everything she's done in her life and considers herself a monster. Does that affect her combat skills in anyway? No. The only guilt and remorse she has begun to feel has only been for the innocent she was ordered and taught to kill when she had no morals whatsoever however, she does not show this in any way, shape or form. Despite how scarred she is, Aubrey remains a confident woman in both her looks and skills. She is nearly fearless and rarely, if ever, backs away from a fight. She also tends to adopts different personalities depending on the situation and who she is talking with in order to fool her enemies and to remain "invisible". Only a few people know her true colors. FIB Database record |} Gallery 20191025172243_1.jpg|Aubrey in her rouge spy outfit. __NOEDITSECTION__